


Meal

by Noran_Hsu



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noran_Hsu/pseuds/Noran_Hsu
Summary: JaydickR15(或是18)，但是只有渣渣蓋棉被純聊天。一言以蔽之就是翻車了。喜歡大哥當大哥！(？前因後果請不要在意。





	Meal

    當紅頭罩結束大半個晚上的夜巡，翻進自己安全屋的下一刻，他大概愣了有30秒。疲倦困頓的腦袋努力思考著他是否記錯了安全屋的位置。溫暖明亮，還飄著食物的香氣，這絕對不是他素來冰冷空曠的安全屋應有的樣子。  
    天空甚至還殘留著夜色。傑森就看到那個罪魁禍首，還套著緊身制服的夜翼踩著小碎步，哼著歌輕快地從傑森的廚房中跳了出來，手上還端了個還散著熱氣的盤子，明顯才剛完成。  
    注意到房子主人的歸來，夜翼放下盤子，興高采烈的兩步上前，「歡迎回來啊，小翅膀。」  
    紅頭罩後退了一步，「……這是要幹嘛？」  
    停下腳步，夜翼不滿的皺起眉：「你就這樣對待你好久不見的男朋友？」  
    傑森拔下他的頭罩，這讓迪克更容易讀取他的表情。  
    「不，只是在想發生了什麼事情。」迪克不算什麼四體不勤的成年人，但她通常會更願意花時間在他熱愛的工作上，當當盡責的小警察或者布魯海文的守護者之類的。所以像現在，選在兩人應該都剛結束夜巡，累得半死的情況下跑來做了一頓色香味俱全的飯菜，實在讓傑森摸不著頭緒。  
    「想你了。」迪克上前，抬手鉤住傑森的脖子：「不行嗎？」  
    他們的確好一陣子沒見了，但這並不是第一次這樣，也不是最久的一次。  
    不過這些都沒關係。傑森雙手環上迪克柔軟卻有力的腰部，「可以。」  
    然後他們交換了個久違的吻。一個並不黏膩或熱烈，但卻專注、綿長的吻，這對於兩人來說還真是罕見。  
    一吻結束之後，掛著滿足笑容的迪克大喊：「吃飯！」像是光吃個飯就是在慶祝什麼大節日似的。  
    傑森決定先不發問了。

 

    傑森記得第一次真的吃到迪克親手做的東西，應該是他們剛在一起不久的時候。以前他們並不真的有機會單獨相處，迪克也沒有可以一展身手的機會。  
    那時候他們都比現在更少不更事、更常發生爭執，頻率比現在高上了不只一點。尤其是牽扯到家人或者處置罪惡的問題的時候。迪克‧格雷森的脾氣比起傑森‧陶德來說算是好上了不少，但也僅限沒有觸犯到他地雷區的時候。有時候傑森都會懷疑他們到底是為什麼要湊在一起。  
    那天他們簡直像是要殺了對方似的，雙方都打得鼻青臉腫。在紅頭罩一拳揮向夜翼的腹部後，夜翼回敬了他一個結結實實的背摔。可放到現在，傑森早就忘記當初氣到恨不得殺了對方的的原因了。只記得當傷痕累累又殺氣騰騰的兩人，在天亮前終於想起來要避人耳目的時候，才一前一後的翻入夜翼最近的安全屋。進到男朋友的屋子後，紅頭罩直接把頭罩往一旁的櫃子重重地一放，邊擦著頰邊的血汙，轉頭就進了浴室，一句話都不吭。  
    等他擦著頭髮，套著大哥的短褲踏出浴室時，只看到已經換好常服的夜翼跟變魔術似的端了幾道家常菜放在桌上，瞬間讓整個晚上消耗了不少體力的傑森感覺到他到底有多餓，身體有多需要補充能量。見傑森出來，迪克只是木著臉伸手敲敲桌面。  
    「吃飯。」  
    那還真讓傑森吃驚不小。他從來不知道，原來蝙蝠家裡的人，除了阿福跟他之外還有人會下廚，迪克一直隱藏得太好了。  
    在那之後，他們一起度過了好些日子。比起以前更長，也更穩定。他們有了更多的時間，通常是傑森隨意地用冰箱裡現有的東西做出幾道可以裹腹的料理，有時候迪克也會小試身手，儘管時間一直都不太正常。  
    就像現在，太陽都還沒掛上天。傑森盯著眼前的飯菜，雖然忙了一個晚上的確是飢腸轆轆了，但在這時間吃這麼豐盛的一頓飯，總覺得有那裡不對。可他還是拿起湯匙叉子，舀了一口放進嘴裡。  
    而迪克也在剝掉制服之後，坐了下來開始解決屬於他的那一部份。  
    直到兩人都解決不知道算是哪一餐的餐點為止，都沒有人開口。甚至在傑森把碗盤都整理完了之後，那個平時總是兩人之間更聒噪的那人也都沒有開口。只是跟在他後面跟著當個忙進忙出的跟屁蟲。  
    傑森的耐心只持續到他轉身一頭撞上他兄長為止。

 

    他原地站定，不想再造成更多意外。  
    「說吧，你到底想做什麼？」  
    沒錯，他們相處的這些歲月，早已讓傑森了解到，當迪克跑到他家，還突然大展廚藝的時候，通常都沒什麼好事情接在後面。  
    「怎麼可以說得好像我別有所圖一樣。」迪克抗議。  
    傑森一挑眉，「那你可以離開了，謝謝你的飯。我要休息了。」  
    「小翅膀，你變了。」迪克痛心疾首的控訴，「你以前明明很溫柔的。」  
    「你什麼時候產生這種錯覺了？」  
    迪克才想再回嘴就被毫不留情地打斷。  
    「總之不管你的目的，跟你不知道什麼時候產生的錯覺，能不能請偉大的夜翼先去洗洗澡更衣行嗎？」  
    夜翼像是完全聽不出傑森語氣中的不耐似的，大大的咧嘴笑了起來：「那恭敬不如從命囉！」  
    然後跳舞似的轉進了浴室。  
    傑森則搖了搖頭，轉頭從他寢室中的櫃子裡撿了條乾淨的毛巾，選了件能穿的衣服。  
    看吧，迪克‧格雷森就是個連衣服毛巾都不懂得準備的大少爺，傑森嫌棄地想著，拎著手上的東西走到他家現在正傳出吵死人歌聲的浴室。

    接下來事情發生的很突然也很直接。在傑森直接打開浴室的門，打斷越來越高昂的歌聲後。  
    傑森一直搞不懂為什麼迪克在兼任警官跟義警這兩個角色的同時，還有空閒新增他的歌單，這間接導致有時候一個人的夜晚，會有歌聲魔音穿腦到他的夢裡。  
    「如果你不介意的話，」開門後傑森對著浴簾後的人道：「麻煩閉上你的鳥嘴好嗎？隔著三道牆都能聽見，我還不想被鄰居抗議。」  
    浴簾後的人歌唱似的回答：「事實上，我介意。而且我也沒有什麼鳥嘴。」  
    傑森嘆了口氣。他也沒指望迪克真的會聽話。  
    「衣服放在這裡。」  
    「Jay。」迪克喚了一聲。  
    傑森在毫無防備的情況下轉頭，「靠！你他媽什麼毛病！」他被迎面的水柱給噴得正著，「我的浴室！」  
    罪魁禍首笑得差點趴進浴缸裡。「你的表情真是太經典了！真可惜我沒有拍下來。」  
    拂了把臉，感覺到半乾不濕的瀏海垂在額前，傑森瞪了那個笑到腰都直不起來的人，轉身就要踏出去。

 

    「……小翅膀，等一下！」依然有些上氣不接下氣的迪克，成功在傑森摔上門前喊住人。  
    傑森僵硬的轉過頭，臉上還有著未平息的怒氣。  
    迪克眨了眨他澄澈的藍眼，笑笑地看著他，浴簾沒有拉起，夜翼的好身材一覽無遺。  
    媽的。傑森暗罵，他就知道會這樣！操他媽的迪克‧格雷森，操他媽的夜翼，操他媽的為什麼一個男人可以那麼性感。  
    傑森猜他可能不小心說出了一兩句感想，因為眼前的傢伙表情閃過一瞬間的驚奇，然後又是一個大大的燦爛的笑容，帶著一點計謀得逞的感覺。  
    傑森拔掉已經半濕的外套，扔了上衣，毫不客氣地就擠入被迪克占據的狹窄浴缸中，後者笑咪咪地把手環上了傑森的後頸。  
    潮濕的熱氣沾在身上的感覺其實並不舒服，但這完全起不了緩解的作用。兩人唇齒相連，正忙著補足這陣子缺少的對方的氣息。直到傑森的手摸到迪克的肩胛骨附近時，對方自喉頭中傳出一陣來不及壓抑的痛呼。  
    傑森皺起眉，手再次探索了那個區塊，迪克抽回自己的嘴唇，抗議：「小翅膀！」  
    「轉過去。」  
    「只是點小瘀傷而已。」迪克也皺起眉：「不用那麼緊張。」  
    「轉過去。」  
    「又不是只有我有！」迪克說著，順便帶點力道地按上了傑森側腹上的瘀青。趁傑森猝防不及倒吸一口氣時，手向下握住了對方早就半勃的陰莖。「都是家常便飯。」  
    然後他蹲了下來，把那迅速在他手中甦醒的物體含入口中。  
    迪克‧格雷森有副柔軟的軀體，柔軟的範圍當然包含了他有著靈活舌頭的溫暖口腔。傑森第一次親身體驗時，非常丟臉的直接繳械了，迪克為此嘲笑了他好一陣子，傑森當下則惱羞成怒地確保了格雷森警官及夜翼隔天的缺勤。  
    「……操！」  
    感受到傑森的分心，迪克刻意用牙齒擦過敏感的傘狀部位，立刻讓走神的傑森猛地爆出髒口。迪克對這反應的顯然很滿意，他暫時放過龜頭，改用他柔軟的舌頭，特意避開前端舔過柱身，輕壓上頭浮起的筋後再舔滑而過，確認那根雄偉的陰莖上每一寸都被他的唾液浸濕。直到氣息粗重的傑森不滿的揪了揪他的黑髮，才抬眼瞥了他一眼，然後重新把整個陰莖塞入嘴中，毫無預警的來了個深喉。  
    傑森咬緊下唇，硬是把自喉間溢出的低吟給吞回腹中，迪克總是在刷新他對人類舌頭靈活度的認知。他忍不住按住那顆埋在他腿間的腦袋，配合著吞吐的時機聳動腰部，迪克有些難受地皺起眉，但沒有抗拒，而是配合著讓傑森可以頂到喉嚨深處，另一手伸向自己的性器，他自己的陰莖也早已抬頭，些許前液自前端滲出。然後就在傑森準備釋放的前一秒，迪克鬆開嘴，傑森則發出了充滿野性不滿的低喉音。  
    「傑森……」迪克站了起來，拉過傑森的手放在胸前，貼近。傑森順應了他的索求，兩人再次唇齒相交，這次他在對方的嘴中常到些許鹹腥，這讓他更加興奮了起來。擺在迪克胸前的手向滑過胸部到了腹部，然後貼到腰側後再溜回胸口，或輕壓或拉扯他大哥敏感的乳頭。  
    迪克應和著傑森的節奏顫抖，為了接吻而貼近的距離更方便了他接下來的動作。他一手攬住傑森的後頸，另一手則向下，握住兩人都精神飽滿的陰莖，傑森的動作一頓。  
    這種手活倒是挺新鮮的，感覺有些奇特，但傑森並不反感，甚至在意識到貼著自己的是誰的性器時更加興奮了起來，呼吸再次紛亂。這漫長的一吻結束後，迪克輕喘著低下頭，靠在傑森的脖頸間，溫熱的氣息噴灑在他的頸項上，並在傑森的撫觸下溢出低吟。直到傑森對這緩慢的節奏失去耐心，一把把人推向牆壁，在對方逐漸加劇的呼吸間，張口咬上迪克的鎖骨。  
    迪克抬起頭，伸長脖子，帶著迷濛的藍眼大睜，「等、Jay……等……嗯啊！」  
    傑森空著的手伸向兩人緊貼著的部位，把那部位連同迪克的手一同包覆了起來。紅頭罩的動作一向帶著粗暴，現在那隻手帶動迪克包覆兩人陰莖的手，隔著那也帶繭的手掌搓揉擠壓著。最後兩人都帶著壓不住的低吟，顫抖著射在彼此的腹部上。  
    這簡直沒道理。  
    他媽的迪克‧格雷森，他的大哥，他的男朋友，一定會什麼巫術或者暗中下藥之類的，否則為什麼每次碰上他，自己總是會失控。傑森在他們再次交換了個氣喘吁吁且黏糊糊的吻時模糊地想到。  
    等兩人終於踏出浴室的時候，太陽已經高掛在天上。迪克不知為何，揮著吹風機堅持要替傑森把頭髮吹乾，為了避免被他手中的凶器敲到臉上再多出幾個瘀青，傑森選擇屈服於他大哥突發的母性。傑森則出於某種不知名的報復心理，搶過了吹風機，在迪克咯格笑聲之間確保他頭髮上已沒有一絲水氣。  
    最後，雖然天色已經完全亮起，但兩人還是一起鑽進了溫暖的被窩中。  
    儘管傑森的單人床已經是特別訂製的，但兩個一個身高接近180，另一個超過180的男人擠在上面還是太超過了，因此兩人只能緊貼著，再又經過一翻小爭吵之後，迪克甚至有半個身子都壓在傑森上方。  
    抗拒著沉重下垂的眼皮，傑森開口：「今天格雷森警官不用出勤？」  
    半壓在傑森身上，頭靠著傑森頸窩，迪克眼睛已經半瞇了起來。「今天不出勤……」  
    傑森確定如果放任對方就這樣睡著，等他們醒來之後他的手臂鐵定是麻的，但他沒有多說什麼，只是跟著調整下自己的姿勢，順應著睡意閉上眼。

  
    管他的。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 對他們只是互相撸了把然後就蓋棉被睡覺了。  
> 本來想說來練習一下開車，結果就翻了。為什麼我家Jason跟Dick這麼沒慾望 QAQ


End file.
